Aromatic polycarbonate resins are widely utilized in various fields such as electric and electronic appliances, OA appliances, mechanical parts and automobile parts, because of their excellent mechanical properties such as shock resistance, and their excellent heat resistance and transparency. In the field of electric and electronic appliances and OA appliances, there is a demand for a material which has not only the above-mentioned excellent characteristics of aromatic polycarbonate resins but also high flame retardancy in order to satisfy safety requirements.
That is, while aromatic polycarbonate resins have a higher flame retardancy as compared with polystyrene-based resins, much higher flame retardancy is now required. Thus, various kinds of flame retardants are added to improve the flame retardancy. For example, organic halogen compounds and organic phosphorus compounds have been hitherto added. These flame retardants, however, have a problem in their toxicity. In particular, organic halogen compounds have a problem because a corrosive gas is generated upon combustion. In this circumstance, there is an increasing demand for achieving flame retardancy using non-bromine and non-phosphorus flame retardants.
As a method for imparting flame retardancy to a polycarbonate resin using the above-described non-bromine and non-phosphorus flame retardant, there is proposed a method in which a silicone compound or a metal salt is added (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The addition of such a flame retardant, however, causes a possibility that the mechanical properties such as impact strength are deteriorated and the flame retardancy and shock resistance are reduced because secondary aggregation of the flame retardant is apt to occur.
Especially in the field of electric and electronic appliances and OA appliances, there is a demand for high flame retardancy and for an improvement of moisture resistance and stability at a high temperature molding stage.